ostpreussenwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Käthe Kollwitz
thumb|Käthe Kollwitz; Porträtfoto von [[Robert Sennecke]] [[Datei:DBP 1954 200 Kollwitz.jpg|miniatur|Briefmarke (1954) der Serie Helfer der Menschheit]] Käthe Kollwitz (geb. Schmidt; * 8. Juli 1867 in Königsberg in Preußen; † 22. April 1945 in Moritzburg bei Dresden) zählt zu den bekanntesten deutschen Künstlern des 20. Jahrhunderts. Sie entwickelte trotz schwieriger Lebensumstände mit ihren ernsten Lithografien, Radierungen, Kupferstichen und Holzschnitten einen zeitlosen Kunststil und war zeitweilig auch als Bildhauerin tätig. Leben Käthe Kollwitz wurde als Tochter von Katharina (1837–1925) und Karl (1825–1889) Schmidt geboren. Karl hatte zunächst Jura studiert, und war dann, als er aufgrund seiner liberalen Ansichten keine Anstellung beim preußischen Staat fand, Maurermeister geworden. Katharina geborene Rupp, war Tochter des Politikers Julius Rupp. Käthes Geschwister waren Lisbeth und der Ökononom und Philosoph Conrad Schmidt (1863–1932). Sie verbrachte ihre Kindheit von 1867 bis 1885 in Königsberg. Ab 1881 nahm sie Unterricht bei dem Kupferstecher Rudolf Mauer und Kunstunterricht bei dem Maler Gustav Naujok. Schon mit 13 Jahren verfertigte sie erste Kupferstiche. 1885/86 ging sie in die sogenannte Damenakademie des Vereins der Berliner Künstlerinnen bei Karl Stauffer-Bern und wurde mit Gerhart Hauptmann und Arno Holz bekannt. In dieser Zeit fällt ihr Interesse auch auf die graphischen Arbeiten Max Klingers, dessen Radierzyklen sie nachhaltig beeinflussten. 1886 kehrte sie nach Königsberg zurück und wurde von Emil Neide an der Kunstakademie Königsberg unterrichtet. Anschließend studierte sie bis 1889 in München bei Ludwig Herterich. miniatur|links|hochkant|Käthe-Kollwitz-Plastik von [[Gustav Seitz (1960) auf dem Kollwitzplatz in Berlin]] miniatur|hochkant|[[Ehrengrab von Käthe Kollwitz auf dem Zentralfriedhof Friedrichsfelde in Berlin]] Nach ihrem Studium in Berlin heiratete sie 1891 den Arzt Karl Kollwitz, zog mit ihm in einen Berliner Arbeiterbezirk, den Ortsteil Prenzlauer Berg, in ein Eckhaus der damaligen Weißenburger Straße (heute Kollwitzstraße 56A) direkt am damaligen Wörther Platz (Straße und Platz sind seit 1947 nach ihr benannt). 1892 gebar sie ihren Sohn Hans, 1896 Sohn Peter, der 1914 in Flandern fiel und auf der Kriegsgräberstätte Vladslo beigesetzt ist. Dieser Verlust brachte sie in Kontakt mit dem Pazifismus und auch mit Sozialisten. Von 1898 bis 1902/03 war sie Lehrerin an der Damenakademie des Vereins der Berliner Künstlerinnen. Allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit zog Käthe Kollwitz erstmalig durch die Teilnahme an der Großen Berliner Kunstausstellung 1898 auf sich, wo sie die ersten Blätter ihrer Radierfolge „Ein Weberaufstand“ zeigte. Adolph Menzel war davon so beeindruckt, dass er die junge Künstlerin noch im selben Jahr zur kleinen goldenen Medaille vorschlug. Dies wurde jedoch von Kaiser Wilhelm II. abgelehnt; er bezeichnete ihre sozialkritischen Arbeiten als Rinnsteinkunst, sie standen in krassem Widerspruch zum damals bevorzugten Historismus und der großbürgerlichen Salonmalerei. 1910 begann sie mit der Bildhauerei mit einem Stil, der dem Ernst Barlachs verwandt ist. Käthe Kollwitz verband auch eine enge Freundschaft mit dem Berliner Maler Otto Nagel. Nach der Ermordung Karl Liebknechts widmete sie ihm einen Holzschnitt. Ihrer Meinung nach hat Kunst die Aufgabe, die sozialen Bedingungen darzustellen. Sie war Mitglied in der Künstlerorganisation Berliner Secession, arbeitete für die Internationale Arbeiterhilfe (IAH) und man ernannte sie 1919 zur Professorin. Damit wurde Käthe Kollwitz als erste Frau Mitglied der Preußischen Akademie der Künste. Einer Partei gehörte sie nie an, empfand sich aber als Sozialistin und unterstützte einen Aufruf des ISK zu einer Zusammenarbeit von KPD und SPD. 1933 wurde sie zum Austritt aus der Preußischen Akademie der Künste gezwungen und ihres Amtes als Leiterin der Meisterklasse für Grafik enthoben, da sie zu den Unterzeichnerinnen des Dringenden Appells zum Aufbau einer einheitlichen Arbeiterfront gegen den Nationalsozialismus gehörte. Im Jahr 1936 wurden die Exponate der Künstlerin aus der Berliner Akademieausstellung entfernt, was einem Ausstellungsverbot gleichkam. Während des Zweiten Weltkrieges lebte Käthe Kollwitz eine Zeit auf Schloss Bischofstein in Lengenfeld unterm Stein; nach dem Krieg wurde auf dem Dachboden eine vergessene Kiste mit verschollen geglaubten Grafiken gefunden. 1943 übersiedelte sie nach Nordhausen. Im November 1943 wurde ihre Wohnung in der Weißenburger Straße ausgebombt; dabei wurden zahlreiche Grafiken, Drucke und Druckplatten zerstört. Im Juli 1944 zog sie auf Einladung von Prinz Ernst Heinrich von Sachsen in den Rüdenhof des Ortes Moritzburg um. Dort bewohnte sie im 1. Stock ein Eckzimmer mit Blick auf das Schloss Moritzburg und ein danebenliegendes Zimmer mit Balkon. Von der Wohnungseinrichtung ist nur der Nachttisch, ihr Tagebuch und die Sterbebüste von Johann Wolfgang von Goethe erhalten. Sie starb am 22. April 1945, wenige Tage vor dem Ende des Krieges und damit des Naziregimes, in Moritzburg. In dem Rüdenhof (Meißner Straße 7) erinnert eine Gedenkstätte an Leben und Werk der sozial engagierten Künstlerin. In der Ortsmitte steht ein ihr gewidmetes Denkmal, das der Architekt Schuchart mit einem Relief von Etha Richter versehen hat. Nach Käthe Kollwitz ist der Käthe-Kollwitz-Preis benannt. Ihr selbst wurde 1908 der Villa-Romana-Preis verliehen. Werk [[Datei:Kollwitz Mutter.jpg|miniatur|hochkant|Muschelkalk-Figur Mutter mit zwei Kindern, ausgestellt auf dem Gelände des Bezirksamts Pankow in Berlin-Prenzlauer Berg)]] Ihr Werk umfasst Radierungen, Lithografien, Holzschnitte, Zeichnungen und Plastiken. * 1897 Zyklus Ein Weberaufstand''Das Bild "Not" daraus im Großformat bei Norbert Berghof (Red.): Bildmappe ''Kunst in der Verfolgung: Entartete Kunst (Ausstellung) 1937 in München. 18 Beispiele, ferner Beiheft: Lebensdaten und Selbstzeugnisse, beides Neckar, Villingen 1998, ohne ISBN * 1908 Zyklus Bauernkrieg * 1919 Holzschnitt in memoriam Karl Liebknecht * nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg Zyklen Krieg, Proletariat, Tod und Kinderhunger. * 1932 Selbstbildnis Trauerndes Elternpaar auf dem Deutschen Soldatenfriedhof Vladslo. Es erinnert an ihren gefallenen Sohn und entstand in den Jahren 1914 bis 1932. Eine um 10 Prozent vergrößerte Kopie steht seit 1959 in der Kirchenruine (Gedenkstätte) der St.-Alban-Kirche in Köln. * sozialpolitische Plakate wie Nie wieder Krieg für den Mitteldeutschen Jugendtag in Leipzig und Nieder mit den Abtreibungs-Paragraphen! * Um 1940 weitere ernste Zeichnungen zu diesen Themen, zum Beispiel 1943 Da stehe ich und grabe mir mein eigenes Grab Etwa zweihundert Arbeiten von ihr sind im Dresdner Kupferstichkabinett ausgestellt. In der Neuen Wache, der Zentralen Gedenkstätte der Bundesrepublik Deutschland für die Opfer von Krieg und Gewaltherrschaft in Berlin, befindet sich seit 1993 die auf rund 1,6 Meter Höhe vergrößerte Kopie der Skulptur Mutter mit totem Sohn von Käthe Kollwitz, auch Pietà genannt. Bezeichnung von Straßen und Schulen zu Ehren von Käthe Kollwitz miniatur|links|''Trauerndes Elternpaar'' von Käthe Kollwitz Nach Käthe Kollwitz sind einige Schulen, Jugendhilfezentren, Buchhandlungen und Straßen in vielen Städten benannt. Allein in Dresden sind das Käthe-Kollwitz-Ufer, der Käthe-Kollwitz-Platz und eine Käthe-Kollwitz-Straße in Dresden-Cossebaude sowie in Dresden-Kleinzschachwitz benannt. Käthe-Kollwitz-Museen Käthe-Kollwitz-Museen in Dresden, Berlin und Köln sind dem Werk von Käthe Kollwitz gewidmet. Jenes in Köln wurde 1985 von der Kreissparkasse Köln als erstes Kollwitz-Museum überhaupt gegründet. Es besitzt die größte Sammlung ihrer Werke und zeigt oft Monografien thematischer Zusammenhänge (zum Beispiel Goya, Ernst Barlach, Otto Dix, Henry Moore oder Picasso). Als besonders ist auch das Käthe-Kollwitz-Haus in Moritzburg (bei Dresden) anzusehen. In diesem Haus starb Käthe Kollwitz am 22. April 1945. Heute werden dort Originalgrafiken, Fotografien und Tagebuchauszüge gezeigt. Weitere Ausstellungen stehen in historischem Bezug oder stellen künstlerische Techniken in den Mittelpunkt („Imago Mortis - Das Bild des Todes“, „Geschichte der Lithographie“). Ein Höhepunkt war 1995 „Käthe Kollwitz - Meisterwerke der Zeichnung“ zum 50. Todestag der Künstlerin mit 130 Blättern aus 48 internationalen Museen und Privatsammlungen. Schriften und Briefe [[Datei:Käthe Kollwitz FDC 1970.jpg|miniatur|Ersttagsbrief mit den Motiven Nie wieder Krieg und Mutter mit Kind auf dem Arm (DDR-Briefmarken auf FDC, 1970)]] * Die Tagebücher 1908-1943. Hrsg. von Jutta Bohnke-Kollwitz. Siedler, Berlin 1989, ISBN 3-88680-251-5; Neuausgabe btb, München 2007, ISBN 978-3-442-73683-6 * Briefe an den Sohn 1904–1945. Hrsg. von Jutta Bohnke-Kollwitz. Siedler, Berlin 1992, ISBN 3-88680-250-7 (bei den Briefen an ihren Sohn Hans Konrad Karl handelt es sich um die größte geschlossene Briefüberlieferung von Käthe Kollwitz) * Aus meinem Leben. Ein Testament des Herzens. Mit Zeichnungen von Käthe Kollwitz und einem Vorwort von Hans Kollwitz. Herder, Freiburg/Basel/Wien 1992, ISBN 3-451-04105-7; zuletzt 2006, ISBN 3-451-05757-3 Literatur * Andreas Benz: Es gibt auch ein Leben vor dem Tod. Zu Käthe Kollwitz. In: Der Überlebenskünstler: Drei Inszenierungen zur Überwindung eines Traumas. Europäische Verlagsanstalt, Hamburg 1997, ISBN 3-434-46233-3 * Martin Fritsch (Hrsg.): Käthe Kollwitz. Zeichnung, Grafik, Plastik. Bestandskatalog des Käthe-Kollwitz-Museums Berlin. Seemann, Leipzig 1999, ISBN 3-86502-036-4 * Martin Fritsch (Hrsg.): Hommage an, Homage to Käthe Kollwitz. Seemann, Leipzig 2005, ISBN 3-86502-117-4 * Lorenz Grimoni (Hrsg.): Käthe Kollwitz - Königsberger Jahre. Einflüsse und Wirkungen. Verlag der Kunst, Husum 2007, ISBN 978-3-86530-100-0 * Alexandra von dem Knesebeck: Käthe Kollwitz. Werkverzeichnis der Graphik, Neubearbeitung des Verzeichnisses von August Klipstein, publiziert 1955. 2 Bände, Bern 2002, ISBN 978-3-85773-040-5 * Lenka von Koerber: Erlebtes mit Käthe Kollwitz (Berlin, 1957) * Hans Kollwitz (Hrsg.): Käthe Kollwitz. Tagebuchblätter und Briefe (Berlin, 1948) * Fritz Schmalenbach: Käthe Kollwitz. Langewiesche, Königstein 1965, ISBN 3-7845-2671-3 * Werner Schmidt (Hrsg.): Die Kollwitz-Sammlung des Dresdner Kupferstichkabinetts. Graphik und Zeichnungen 1890-1912. DuMont, Köln 1988, ISBN 3-7701-2297-6 * Ute Seiderer: Between Minor Sculpture and Promethean Creativity. Käthe Kollwitz and Berlin's Women Sculptors in the Discourse on Intellectual Motherhood and the Myth of Masculinity, in: Practicing Modernity. Female Creativity in the Weimar Republic, hg. v. Christiane Schönfeld, Königshausen & Neumann, Würzburg, 2006, S. 89-119, ISBN 3-8260-3241-1 * Ursula Trüper: Leider war ich ein Mädchen. Über Käthe Kollwitz. Edition Nautilus, Hamburg 2001, ISBN 3-89401-370-2 Weblinks * * * * Werke & Biographie von Käthe Kollwitz * Käthe Kollwitz Museum Köln * [http://www.rogallery.com/Kollwitz/Kollwitzhm.htm Viele Grafiken, u. a. Selbstporträt 1909, Da stehe ich und grabe mir mein eigenes Grab 1943] * Kollwitz-Biographie auf Shoa.de * Biographie und Literatur Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Deutscher Grafiker Kategorie:Deutscher Bildhauer Kategorie:Radierer Kategorie:Träger des Pour le Mérite (Friedensklasse) Kategorie:Träger des Villa-Romana-Preises Kategorie:Person (Ostpreußen) Kategorie:Moritzburg (Sachsen) Kategorie:Berliner Secession Kategorie:Geboren 1867 Kategorie:Gestorben 1945 Kategorie:Frau br:Käthe Kollwitz bs:Käthe Kollwitz cs:Käthe Kollwitzová cy:Käthe Kollwitz da:Käthe Kollwitz en:Käthe Kollwitz eo:Käthe Kollwitz es:Käthe Kollwitz fa:کته کلویتس fi:Käthe Kollwitz fr:Käthe Kollwitz he:קתה קולוויץ hr:Käthe Kollwitz hu:Käthe Kollwitz it:Käthe Kollwitz ja:ケーテ・コルヴィッツ ko:케테 콜비츠 la:Catharina Kollwitz lb:Käthe Kollwitz nl:Käthe Kollwitz no:Käthe Kollwitz pl:Käthe Kollwitz pnb:کیتھی کولوٹز pt:Käthe Kollwitz ru:Кольвиц, Кете sv:Käthe Kollwitz tr:Käthe Kollwitz zh:凯绥·柯勒惠支